


YOU AND ME AGAINST EVERYTHING

by NatashaParker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaParker/pseuds/NatashaParker
Summary: The story is about love between ordinary girl Bobby and not so ordinary boy called Peter Parker. What is their story? And how they will solve complications connected to each others' personal life?Start to read! <3P.S I am sorry if there will be some mistakes, English is not my native language, but I hope that you will like it!
Kudos: 1





	1. HER

Just an ordinary girl with a lot of bad habits but with a heart on the right place. These words are probably the most relatable because she will use them to describe herself as well. Her name is Barbora, but all her American friends call her Bobby. Shortly after her eighteen birthdays, she moved to New York, so she is currently living in Queens in small attic flat with one flatmate, very out-going girl Leyla. It has been almost half a year from the blip and almost four months from her arrive here. Everybody is still getting used to come back to normal life and for her it is even worse cause she must face to it in another country because of that she is glad for Leyla. Leyla is something like a guide for her so she tries to spend as much time as she can with her. Unfortunately, that is kinda complicated because Bobby works as an intern in Stark Industries as a Pepper Stark’s second assistant because she is alone on everything now. Opposite to that, Leyla works during evenings and nights in fancy club named Highway to Heaven, but everybody calls it Heaven. It is understandable because it is located on the rooftop of one of the highest skyscrapers on Manhattan.

But what kind of person she actually is?

She is very kind, communicative and shines in company of other people. She is also empathic and full of joy, but she is like that just on the surface. Inside her she fights with lot of insecurities and shyness when comes to boys. All these things she is hiding in tall and curvy body. A little bit under shoulders is falling dark black hair and she is watching the world with heavenly blue eyes.

As I mentioned before, she has got a lot of bad habits. She like to party, sometimes she gets really stoned and when she is in stress, she grabs the pack of cigarettes. She is just a girl who tries to enjoy the life as much as she can, and she is looking forward to any adventure what life brings her up.


	2. HIM

He is everything but definitely not an ordinary boy. At the one side you can a see a boy studying at the Midtown High School with extreme chances to go to MIT. But everyone has a little secret. Okay, his secret is not little. He is a Spider-man. Yes, the Spider-man from Avengers who steal the Captain’s America shield and the same Spider-man ho disappeared because of the blip, so he is technically older but of course because of the blip, he is still taken as a 16-year-old boy. His true name is Peter. Peter Parker. He is living with her auntie May also in Queens and he has never met his parents. In real life he is normal teenage boy who spends most of the time with his best friend Ned. He is also a bit confused because of the blip but his biggest problem is loss. Loss of one of the most important people in his life – Tony Stark. He was like his father. Under the sadness and confusion is hiding, kind, friendly, careful, and little bit goofy boy. 

But now after everything he tries to find himself again. Future of the Avengers is full of questions and without the Iron Man and Captain, he must face to pressure as a Spider-man and new hope in leading Avengers.

He is average tall guy in really good shape. Over his beautiful smile he has brown eyes and over them longer wavy hair in brown colour. Although, he is young good-looking guy, he also has insecurities when comes to girls and it is even worse because of the blip.


	3. INVITATION

It was Friday 31st December. New Year’s Eve and also first New Year without Tony Stark and for Bobby, first New Year in New York. At the star of the day, it seemed like an ordinary working Friday. She got up at a 7:30am. She made an ordinary morning routine, of course, she put some make-up. From wardrobe she chose black pants, white shirt and over in black off-shoulder jumper. She chose some jewellery, took all the folders for Pepper and she was ready to go. In front of the door, she gave the dollar to the Mike as always. Mike was a homeless man who gave newspapers to the people passing by him. She stepped forward to the edge of the pavement and she wanted to wave to the taxi, but in that moment, she heard someone calling her name. She turned his head and she saw Pepper in limousine. She was kinda confused and surprised.

“What are you doing here Mrs. Stark?” she asked with bulging eyes. 

“In that special day, I decided to pick you up on the way to work.” she told and smiled amiably.

During the way they stopped to pick up the coffee and few banana breads for breakfast. Rest of the way, they were just talking about the business stuff.  
Whole day was usual, they completed a few meeting and presentations and discussed about some innovative projects. Around a 4:00pm, Pepper came to the Bobby’s office, while she was processing some notes from one of the presentations.

She knocked on the door and said: “Hey Bobby, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Yes, of course, you are my boss, you can do whatever you want.” She answered.

Pepper gave her a smile and said: “You know, today we are having a New Year’s Eve party. It is the first New Year without Tony, but he loved parties and I think he would be glad. But to the important thing, you are working here for a while, so I would like to invite you.

Bobby returned her a smile: “It would be honour to come Mrs Stark. At what time and where I should be?”

“The party starts at 9:00pm in the club called Highway to Heaven, it is located on-“

“Yeah, on Manhattan, I know where it is. My friend works here.

“Amazing.” Pepper said. “And for today you can go home, thank you for everything.”

Bobby nodded: “Thank you Mrs Stark, see you later then.”

“See you Bobby!” Pepper replied and left.


	4. WHEN BRUH GIRL GOES TO PARTY

When Bobby came home, Leila was sleeping at the sofa. Bobby hung the purse and left to the kitchen for something to eat. She heard how someone turned on the TV. She came back with a bowl of noodle soup and she was watching Leila who was confused from the sleep. 

“Hi Bobby!” Leila said. “When did you arrive?”

“Approximately ten minutes ago. How was your day?”

“Haha, you know that I was sleeping most of the time.”

Bobby smiled and said: “By the way, are you going to work today?”

“Of course, why?” 

“We will see each other than tonight!” Bobby said and winked to Leila.

“No way!” Leila shouted. 

Bobby started to smile and said: “Yeah, but you know me. I need your help. It is party for Stark Industries, so everybody will be there, even the Avengers.”

“Don’t worry girl! I know exactly what to do with you, wait here!”

Bobby was terrified how fast Leila ran to the closet. She was there about 10 minutes and Bobby started to be a bit stressed out.

“Hey, did you find something?” Bobby asked curiously.

“Yesss! I am almost done.

Leila came to the living room and in hand she was holding mid-length black dress with a slit and long sleeve and in the other hand Bobby saw black high heels. Bobby looked a bit scared.

“I hope, you do not expect that I will wear these shoes?” She asked uncertainly.

“Of course, you will. You want to go in sneakers or what?”

“Honestly, yeah that was my plan” Bobby replied and smiled at Leila.“No way!

Leila told to the Bobby and sent her to change in her room. Bobby obediently left to her room. She did not feel good in that dress and heels, but it was probably the best option excluding sneakers, and over sized clothes. She was looking at herself into the mirror. She was okay with that look. Now just some classy makeup and she is ready to go. She was sitting by the mirror and working od precise red lips and meanwhile, Leila worked on her hair. After that Leila need to go for a work so she left Bobby to finish her look by herself. It was 8:30pm when Bobby was ready. She grabbed the white coat and black purse. In heels, she was fighting a little bit with the stairs, but she successfully came to the pavement and waved for taxi. In that outfit was easy to catch taxi even in the centre of Queens. The way took around 25 minutes, so she arrived exactly at the time. She paid the taxi and turned her view to the skyscraper and to the stars in the sky. She entered the building and by lift she get onto the rooftop.


	5. LAW OF THE FIRST IMPRESSION

She entered the rooftop decorated with lots of lights and flowers and also with Iron Man decorations. By the flower gate, just a few steps by the lift she told her name and security send her to the VIP part of the party. She arrived by the stairs onto huge terrace with beautiful view. She was looking around for someone she knows. She strayed with her eyes between many people with beautiful outfits. When she was searching someone by the bar, she saw Leila behind the bar. She waved at her and ran to the bar before someone else take the only one empty seat.

“Good evening young lady. What can I offer to you?” Leila said ironically but with the smile on her face.

“Gin and tonic please, with a cucumber and a pinch of salt.” Bobby answered and winked to her friend. “It is amazing that you are here, I have someone to talk to here.”

“No way Bobby! There are so many people and you have to meet them. You are working in Stark Industries for four month and you know just pepper and your two colleagues.”

“Leila, you can not do that to me!”

“Yes, I can, and do not forget the Avengers will come too, so you can finally talk to Spiderman.” Leila winked and gave a smile to Bobby.

“Leila shut up!” Bobby said and started to laugh. “He is younger than me and also I think that guy like him must have the girl already.”

“But you said that he is cute.”

“Yes, he is, but stop with that now.” Bobby said with a smile on her face. “I will take a look around.” She grabbed her drink and left.

She was walking for a while and had a few small talks with her colleagues. After the talk with Pepper, she found empty table by the edge of the terrace. She sat here, enjoyed the taste of traitorous alcohol and she was watching the shining skyscrapers. Because the party was outside, she was not afraid to roll her cigarette. From the purse she pulled out the tobacco, cigarette filters and papers. She was enjoying the view while she was rolling.

While she was trying to light up her cigarette, Leila came for a while. She borrowed the lighter from Bobby and asked her: “So, did you find someone cool?”

“I was not even trying” Bobby replied and smiled at her friend.

Leila rolled her eyes and took another puff. Suddenly, she started to choke with a smoke, and she started to knock to Bobby very hard.

“Hey, hey, the Avengers are finally here!”

Bobby turned her head to the entrance and really, the superheroes who saved the world and survived the endgame were coming with a huge applause. Spiderman also came but Bobby did not see hum at first because he was hidden by the Thor.

“He looks so fine.” Said Bobby in her head. He was wearing perfectly fitting suit with a white shirt and dark red bowtie. 

Leila snapped with her fingers in front of the Bobbys’ face and said: “Hey are still here?”

“Yes, of course I am, and Spidey is also here.” The music was pretty loud now, so Leila did not hear Bobby at first.

“What?” she asked.

Bobby leaned more over to Leila and shout: “I said that Spiderman is here too!”

But in that moment, the music stopped to play, because Pepper was entering the stage for a speech. Immediately after the Bobby finished the sentence, everybody turned their eyes to her. Her cheeks were so red. She lowered her eyes and took a sip. After few seconds she took all her bravery and she looked at the Spiderman who was standing by the bar with a glass of whiskey. She was not able to do anything in that moment, so she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Spidey with guilty and ashamed face. He just took a sip, took a look at Bobby and gave her a huge smile. She was red all over her face, so she just turned her head to the laughing Leila and she finished her drink as fast as she could.


	6. LIPSTICK ON A GLASS

Meanwhile Bobby was finishing her drink because of the shame, Leila disappeared back behind the bar. Pepper forgot the lame situation and she was still talking about Tony and how glad is she that everybody is here tonight. Bobby was trying not to look around too much. She pulled out the tobacco and the rest of the things and she rolled next cigarette to keep herself calm. She still felt all the eyes on her even if everybody minded their business already. She took the purse and she decided to go for a walk to empty part of terrace. During the way she stopped at the bar and asked Leila for a shot tequila. She took the salt and put a little bit on her hand, then she licked the salt, took the shot and finished the process with a piece of lemon.

But Bibby did not know that she is followed by two spectators all the time. Thor and Spidey were sitting next to each other and they watched Bobby all the time.

“Isn’t that the girl who was so happy about your arrival?” Thor said and took a few sips of beer.

“Yes, that’s her.” Peter replied.

“I like that lady; she looks like she can drink.” Thor said really interested.

“Yeah maybe, but you know, it is not the only thing about girls.”

“That is right, it isn’t but you can recognize from this, if she can handle troubles. You should go after her.” Thor said seriously and winked at Peter.

“Definitely not, she probably wants to be alone. I will find better opportunity.”

“So, you will try to talk to her.” Thor replied and started to laugh.”

Peter just smiled for himself.

Bobby was smoking behind the stage leaning on railing. She was watching the lights. She was so angry at herself, why was she so loud. She knew that she can not talk to Peter now. She lighted up another cigarette, she was still a bit shocked because of all these eyes that were looking at her. In front of her, she had a whole New York. She liked that view. Every time she saw it, she knew that she lives her dream life and that all of the things in her life were worthy.

During that time Leila was preparing next drink for Thor, when Peter asked her: “Sorry, can I ask you something?”

Leila nodded.

“Do you know that girl, who was standing alone by that table?”

“Yes, she is my flatmate.” Leila said and smiled at Peter.

“Amazing! And do you think that you could do me a favour?”

“Of course.”

Back to Bobby, she finally put out the cigarette and checked the lipstick in her pocket mirror. She decided to go back to her table. She was sitting here for a while when Leila came again with a glass of champagne for Bobby in her hand.

“Where have you been?” Leila asked.

“Just behind the stage, there is not so much noise and I needed to be alone after the situation.”

“Bobby, it is okay. Do not worry!”

“Leila, that is the probably the worst thing, you could say to me. How am I supposed to talk to him after that?” Bobby said desperately.

“Oh, when we are talking about the conversation with him, I would almost forget.”

“What?”

Leila pulled out of the pocket small, folded paper. “This is for you.”

“Wait what? What do you mean and from who?” Bobby said terrified.

Leila just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Bobby suspiciously. Then put out the cigarette into the ashtray and left.

Bobby opened the paper and started to read:

_Good evening Bobby! If you want to talk, wipe off the decal of your lipstick from the glass of champagne with an attached napkin after you will take a sip._

_\- P. P._

Bobby was confused. Who is P.P.? And then she realized. She looked to the bar at Peter. Peter was following her all the time but when she looked at him, he looked away, took a sip of whiskey, and smiled. Bobby was watching him for a while then she grabbed the glass, took a sip and then she wiped off the decal of her lipstick from the edge of the glass. Then she put down the glass and smiled for herself. Peter saw it all.


	7. THIRD FLOOR

“What does she drink?” Peter asked Leila at the bar.

“It depends on what do you want to do with her?” Leila replied.

Peter smiled at Leila. “I think conversation would be good for now.”

“Okay then. I recommend you gin and tonic.”

“Amazing, could you please bring her one and tell her to meet me in fifteen minutes behind the stage?”

“Of course.” Leila said and started preparing drink for Bobby.

Bobby was still standing by the table and talking with few of her colleagues. In a few minutes Leila sneaked behind the Bobby and bring gave the drink in front of her, when she was leaving to another table, she whispered to Bobby’s ear the message from Peter. Bobby looked at her watches and started to roll cigarette. She was really nervous, so she wanted to keep herself calm and not to show any insecurity. Peter was looking at her all the time. He was normally against the smoking, but she was different. She looked attractive when she was smoking. Peter always dated just the good girls, but he knew that Bobby is not one of them. She was not ordinary, she was different. She was not cute, she was beautiful. She was mysterious and she definitely was not the over-romantic girl. He was fascinated with her. Meanwhile Peter was looking at her and thinking about why she is so interesting, Bobby finished her cigarette, took a chewing gum. Peter was smiling when he saw the pack of peppermint gums. Bobby took a sip of her drink, grabbed the purse, smiled at Peter and disappeared behind the stage. She was standing there trying not to show that she is nervous when Peter came with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Hi Bobby.”

“Hi Peter.” Bobby replied and nodded nervously.

“You look amazing by the way.” Peter was nervous to so when he finished the sentence, he caught the railing.

“Thanks.” Her cheeks turned red so fast.

“Are you blushing?” Peter asked and smiled because he was happy that she probably liked the compliment.

She cleared her throat nervously because he noticed it and said: “Ehm.. no. I think it must be from the lights.” She smiled at Peter with cheeks red like strawberries.

“Yeah sure.” Peter replied. “So, are you enjoying the party?”

Bobby knew that her lie was easily recognisable. “Honestly, it was a bit lame until now.”

“And what changed?” Peter asked curiously.

“I do not know, maybe I have finally the right company.” Bobby said and smiled at Peter.

Peter looked away and his cheeks started turned red too.

“Oh, are you blushing?” Bobby asked ironically.

“Haha no! You know as you said, it is because of the lights.” Peter replied.

Bobby just nodded and smiled for herself. They both felt pretty awkward, but they did not want to end the conversation. They were standing for a while. They were enjoying the view and talking about their lives. After a while Peter asked Bobby:

“Look, I saw that you are mostly alone here, so I wonder if you want to join me and my friends at the bar.”

“Yeah, I would like to, why not?” Bobby replied.

Peter took her hand, and they went together to the bar, where they sit back to the seats next to the Thor. Bobby was nervous, she always watching the Avengers just in the television even if she worked in Stark Industries and now, she was sitting at the bar with Spiderman and Thor.

Thor suddenly said: “So kiddos, what about the shot of tequila?”

Bobby and Peter just nodded uncertainly. Thor ordered the first round, but it was not enough for him. Peter quit in sixth round, but Bobby was handling it until the nineth round. A few minutes later was Bobby kinda wasted. She wanted to dance but when she tried to go on dancing floor, her legs were not prepared for such an activity. She almost fell but Peter caught her and sat her back on the seat.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked politely.

“Yes, I am, but my legs weren’t.” Bobby started to laugh.

Peter smiled at her; she was cute when she was drunk.

“Hey Leila! Can you please bring me a glass of water?” Bobby shouted at her friend.

She drank the whole glass. She was feeling much better now.

“It is better now.” She said to Peter.

“Amazing, I am glad. Bobby can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure you can.”

“You are not from USA, right? You know, I noticed your accent.” Peter asked.

“No, I am not. Originally, I am from Russia but most of my life I spent all over Eastern Europe. But if you do not mind, I do not want to talk about it now. I’d rather go home.” Bobby replied.

“Yeah sure, it is okay. And if you do not mind, I would rather take you to the Avengers tower. I do not think that is good idea to be home alone in your condition and Leila will come probably early in the morning.”

Bobby was confused. The Spiderman wanted to take her with him. She tried to deny that offer but at the end she accepted it. They picked up their coats and by elevator she arrived back down to the Manhattan. Peter waved at the taxi and they were on the way to Avengers tower. They entered the main door.

“Why did you even get so drunk?” Peter asked and started to laugh.

“I know it is normal for you, but I do not always drink with the God of thunder.” Bobby replied and they started to laugh even more.

“I know that there are the rooms for guests, but I do not know in which floor.” Peter said.

“I think it is the third one. “Bobby replied and realized that in front of the peter she has never been there.

“Yeah, you are right!” Peter just replied and did not even realize how is it possible that Bobby knew it here.

Bobby just smiled and followed Peter into the third floor. Peter showed her the room and also the bathroom.

“So, the towels are in the shelf, if you would like to take a shower.” Peter said.

“Thank you so much Peter, not just for the towels, for the whole night, it was pretty cool.”

“I am glad that you enjoyed it. So, you would not mind going, for example for a dinner with me?” Peter asked and he was scared of Bobbys’ answer.

“Actually, I would love to.”

“Amazing, so good night for now.” Peter said and turned off the main lights because bobby already turned on the lamp.

“Good night” Bobby answered.


End file.
